


Dance With Me

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/F, F/M, whole lot o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Jamie Fraser learns the concepts of twentieth century weddings





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in The Fiery Cross Timeline, if you haven’t read it, mild spoilers. Not that it will likely stop you, but I did give you the warning. Also, 'lub-dub' is how sceintists describe a beating heart. It will make sense at the end of the fic!

I felt Jamie’s arm around my waist as he pulled me closer towards him, the fire adding an extra glow of red to his already auburn filled face. He took a swig from the flask and passed it to me.

“Here- have some Sassenach, it’ll warm ye.” He said as I took a small sip.

“There are reasons I love you…. Keeping whisky nearby might be at the top of the list, though.” I laughed as I rested my head on his chest.

My eyes flickered to the other side of the fire as I watched Bree pass Jemmy off to Marsali. Roger took her hand and led them just past where the groups were. It was dark, but thanks to the multiple fires and a full moon, I could see them just off in the distance. I felt Jamie’s eyes on me before shifting over in the direction of the newlyweds.

My heart swelled as Roger bowed before Bree as he took her hands, and pulled her to his chest. They danced to the beat of their own rhythm, two souls sharing a single moment as one.

I took my hand off Jamie’s waist, wiping a tear as it fell from my face.

“Are ye alright Sassenach, I see what the two of them are doin’ over there, but I canna say I understand it.”

I laughed as I sat upright, turning towards my husband.

“Remember, they come from a different time.” I said softly as I placed my right hand on his cheek. “It is something that happens at every wedding during that time. It’s the bride and grooms first dance, it usually happens at the reception.”

“Reception?” He asked with an incredulous look his face

“Yes. Weddings in the twentieth century are a fairly big ordeal. Usually it’s a full day. There’s the ceremony at the church and then a reception that follows shortly after. It’s filled with dinner, drinks, family, friends… And a first dance, just like they’re doing over there.” I said, nuzzling my head into his shoulder once more.

“Did ye…. Did ye have a wedding like that the first time around?”

His words sent chills down my spine causing me to hitch my breath and straighten my back a bit. Jamie twitched at this, wrapping his arms tighter around me.I took another sip of the whisky, as I handed it up to him. I took a few breaths as I watched our daughter and new son in law dance under the moonlight, trying to erase the thoughts of my first marriage.

“No.” I said, finally, as Roger spun Bree out and twirled her, then bringing her back close to his chest. “Frank and I. It was done quickly. Right before the war, we went to city hall and had it done so things were just legally set into place. That was it.” I was pulled back to the quick five-minute ceremony at the courthouse. I thought I had been so sure then – but now, sitting in Jamie’s arms, that memory felt like a whole other life, a whole other Claire. Which it was, but still—without that marriage, I wouldn’t be where I was today.

He was quiet for a minute and I could hear his heartbeat as it picked up in its pace. “But… Our wedding, was it much more like what it is… during her time?”

_I smiled at the memory– a highlander in full regalia, my highlander– my husband. I had not wanted him then, but oh how things had changed. I needed him now like the air that filled my lungs._

“Yes, from what I recall…. It was.” I sat myself up right again, kissing him slowly. Reminding him of all those times I had since that night, chosen him, and how it would _always be him._

“Ye were massively hungover from what I remember.” I looked up at him, giving him my side eye glance as he did his best attempt at a wink. It was more like a long drawn out blink—his inability to wink might just be his only flaw.

“Yes… And you looked great in a kilt then, but even better now. They say that wine ages better with time, I would say the same goes for Scottish Highlanders.” I said quietly as I placed my hand on his cheek. I could feel the slight rise in his body temperature as I had most likely just caused him to blush.

“Well, I’m glad the lass can hold onto some traditions from her time. I willna lie, I missed a lot so I am glad I got to be here for this.” Jamie said as he kissed me softly once more.

_______________

Later that night, with all the people retired for the evening, I glanced around “our spot” in search of Jamie. I didn’t see him, and wanted to go to sleep with him, knowing he’d keep me warm.

I slid out of my dress and just into my shift and used one of his cloak’s as I wrapped it around my body. I pulled my hair down, running my fingers through it, allowing the curls to over come the top of my head. I was more than ready to shed the layers of clothing from the day and just be held by my husband, as we were finally able to get a good night of sleep.

Jamie still hadn’t returned, so I put my shoes back on, making my way to the one remaining fire that was still going - dwindling in size but still roaring enough I could see it.

“There you are.” I said in relief, as I wrapped my arms around his back. His hands were like ice and I used the cloak to wrap them up in my grasp.

“Aye, I’m sorry, Sassenach. I wasna all that ready to go to sleep just yet.” He replied as he intertwined our fingers together.

“A penny for your thoughts?” I mused, smiling into his back.

“I was just, thinkin’ o’er what ye said today, about Bree’s time and weddings. Do ye think she’ll mind the way it happened. I imagine she spent a long time dreaming of what it would be and, weel, that probably was not how she imagined it.” Jamie said. I could hear the worry in his tone.

I placed a small kiss to his back and walked around to face him, cupping his face between both my hands.

“You listen to me, James Fraser. She is very glad she is here, or she would not have done it. No, it’s not how she imagined it would have happened- or me- for all it matters. But, there’s nothing greater than sharing that type of event with your family. I for one, like you said earlier, with all that you were not able to be there for, am sure glad you were here for that. Don’t you go doubting her choices or mine. We will always choose you.”

“But if it werena for me, she would have had the church, the reception, all her friends there….”

“Jamie.” I said incredulously. “Did you know that there’s a father daughter dance that happens at the reception too? Frank wouldn’t have been there for that, so she would have had to deal with that loss. But you’re here.” I said as I patted right over his heart. “You got to give your permission for her to marry Roger. That, my love, is a big deal as well. She was so, very, pleased with having you here. I promise you.”

He kissed me slowly, softly, and thoroughly, just like he had on our wedding day. As he pulled away, I smiled as he pushed a curl out of my face.

“Claire, Will ye…. Will ye dance with me? I dinna know how they dance in the time that yer from, but I would love to give ye the honor of our first wedding dance.”

A confused look ran across my face as I took stock of what he was saying, and then the tears filled my eyes as the romantic gesture registered in my mind. Jamie loved me— that I knew with every fiber in my being, however, he was not an overtly romantic man by many facets and that question completely threw me off guard.

“I… Uh, yes. Of course, Jamie.” I stammered, my voice fierce with determination.

“Ye will have to show me.”

“Always.” I said as I took a step closer to his body. “Here,” I started as I wrapped his arms around my waist. “You hold me like that, I will place my head on your chest, and then we sway slowly, from side to side.”

“But do ye need music?”

“You can, if you’d like, but not all the time. I can hear the sound of your heart through your chest and if you ask me, that’s music to my ears, always will be. It’s my favorite tune.”

I heard a small Scottish grunt escape from his throat, as he pulled me even closer, and started to sway me slowly, from side to side as we reveled in our first dance underneath a full moon and a night full of stars.

My favorite tune—the beat in my ears, lub-DUB, lub-DUB, lub-DUB. Strong and fierce, steadily beating, so alive, just like the man who was holding me. I held him close until the embers of the last remaining fire dwindled down to ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank YOU for reading.


End file.
